Oportunidades
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El mundo está lleno de idiotas y quizás Yoh es uno de ellos. -— Yoh/Liu Fei Long.


**Oportunidades**

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yamane Ayano.

Oportunidades

Cuando el arma fue presionada contra su sien Yoh ni siquiera parpadeó.

Se había arriesgado desde un comienzo, adentrándose en el territorio de Baishe y acercándose al lugar en el que Fei Long se encontraba, y sabía bien que algo así podría pasar.

Le había apostado a su suerte y si esta vez fallaba no había nadie a quien podía culpar, ni siquiera al hombre que lo había descubierto y que había logrado tomarlo por sorpresa, caminando silenciosamente tras su espalda hasta llegar a él.

—¿Estás tan interesado en morir?

El reconocer la voz hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza, de una forma que la perspectiva de morir no lo había hecho. Aun así, esa fue su única reacción y no fue reflejada ni en su rostro ni en sus palabras, que pronunció con más calma de la que debería tener en ese momento.

—Si es usted el que me mata no me importa.

El que el arma fuese bajada hizo que Yoh se arriesgase a girarse, lentamente para no verse como una amenaza y que esta vez el gatillo no fuese apretado de reflejo antes de que pudiese ver a Fei Long.

Y cuando lo logró, Yoh se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo su respiración.

Aun cuando se había infiltrado en más de una ocasión, simplemente queriendo saber el estado de Fei Long y buscando información que le indicase si su ayuda —no deseada— era o no necesaria, esta era la primera vez que lo veía desde había sido exiliado de Baishe y aun cuando luego de siete años a su lado le era imposible olvidar un solo detalle de su apariencia, tenerlo frente a sus ojos era algo completamente diferente.

Observarlo demasiado fijamente no era una buena idea, pero acercarse a la morada de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe tampoco lo era y justamente eso era lo que había hecho, por lo que quizás eso era algo que podía permitirse y si nunca más podía estar a su lado, al menos ahora podía mesmerizarse con él por la que tal vez era la última vez.

Porque la suerte no era eterna y aunque Fei Long le hubiese perdonado su vida en un acto extrañamente generoso y que sin duda nunca se repetiría en Baishe, ni siquiera ante una ofensa menor, tal vez había cambiado de idea y su vida —ahora sin propósito alguno— llegaría a su predicho fin.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Fei Long, sin volver a alzar el revólver ni su voz para llamar a algún guardia—. ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de tus merodeos? ¿Qué te dejaría ir y venir a tu gusto?

—Tal vez lo soy —aceptó Yoh, sin contestar las preguntas puesto que no requerían respuesta.

Que esta vez fuese Fei Long el que lo mirase atentamente, en silencio y con una expresión que mostraba abiertamente su frustración, era un extraño cambio que Yoh decidió no analizar y en lugar de eso aguardó, dejando en las manos de la Cabeza de Dragón de Baishe el siguiente movimiento.

—El mundo está lleno de idiotas —sentenció Fei Long al fin, luego de largos segundos.

Para sorpresa de Yoh esas palabras fueron seguidas por un movimiento y aunque una vez más el cañón del arma estuvo contra su cuerpo, sólo fue porque la mano que lo sostenía también agarró el cuello de su camisa y lo obligó en un brusco jalón a cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

El que ahora el cuerpo de Fei Long también estuviese presionado contra él y el que sus labios estuviesen moviéndose ansiosamente contra los suyos, exigiendo un beso que Yoh siempre había estado dispuesto a dar, era algo completamente inesperado y que le traía demasiados interrogantes.

¿Era este un capricho momentáneo de Fei Long? ¿Lo estaba probando? ¿Estaba jugando con él antes de matarlo?

Esas sólo eran algunas de las preguntas en su mente, pero Yoh se permitió olvidarlas por un momento.

Tal vez era un idiota por hacer tal cosa, pero también era posible que desde que se había enamorado del peligroso Liu Fei Long realmente se hubiese convertido en uno, por lo que no tenía sentido no aprovechar la primera y seguramente única oportunidad que le acababa de ser ofrecida.

Si después de eso seguía con vida quizás incluso valdría la pena pensar en todo lo inesperado que estaba sucediendo y considerar un futuro, si tal cosa le era ofrecida, junto a la posibilidad de volver a estar al lado de Fei Long.


End file.
